


Thinking About Us

by BlueStar1937



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorable Barry, sweet oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a normal day and Oliver is thinking about his relationship with Barry Allen aka the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this site and first story I have ever written for this couple. Well, first story I have written down.  
> I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes you may come across in this story. I wrote it when I could't sleep and decided to post it before I lost my courage.  
> Please enjoy! ^_^

The day started out like any other day. The sky was blue and people were rushing around. Some evil guys were planning heists and ways to beat the Arrow or the Flash. Doesn’t matter because they will get their ass handed to them regardless of how much they planned.   
Oliver was sitting on the couch in the shared house he lived in with his boyfriend Barry. Barry was in the kitchen making something that smelled delicious.   
Oliver sat with a book in his hand staring at the same page for the last ten minutes thinking about his relationship instead of reading the words on the page.  
Oliver was hesitant to start a relationship with Barry. Barry was so good and kind while Oliver had a long way to go. He was afraid of tinting the bright light that was Barry Allen. It was after a fight with a meta-human who had escaped to Starling to wreak havoc where Barry got hurt that Oliver decided that he needed to at least tell Barry how he felt.   
How Barry made him feel like there was still goodness within and that he was fine the way he was. When he was having a hard time, Barry was there for him and seemed to understand better than himself just what Oliver needed. Be it words of encouragement, the truth, or just someone to talk to. Every time he was around Barry, he could not stop smiling and wanting to make Barry laugh and smile in turn.  
God. Barry’s smile was the most brilliant thing he had ever seen. And when Barry smiled at him, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.  
So, when Barry got hurt he could not stop himself from getting angry and yelling at Barry to be more careful.

~flash back~  
Oliver paced around the foundry as Caitlin finished patching Barry up. The only thoughts running through his head were thoughts about how close they came, he came, from losing Barry. Barry had rushed in and taken a hit that was meant for Roy. Which reminded Oliver to up Roy’s training so something like this never happened again.  
When Oliver demanded Barry to tell him why he did that. Barry had stared him down and told him that he did it to protect Roy and that he would do it again without a thought. Besides it was fine. He healed faster than all of them and could take more damage.   
Did Barry not understand just how much he cared? How he felt like his whole world had ended when he saw Barry in the Flash suit laying on the ground bleeding and not moving or making a sound?   
“Yes, Barry! I know you heal fast but you can’t heal when you are dead!”  
After that there was just tense silence. Diggle, Roy, Cisco, and Felicity had left soon after that to wait upstairs in the club and Oliver started to pace as Caitlin examined and fixed up Barry.  
“Alright. The bones have been set and have already started to heal. Just rest and no more going out to fight crime tonight.” Caitlin gave Barry a stern look as she packed up her stuff.  
“Diggle will give you and Cisco a ride to your guys hotel. Thank you for your help with the meta-human.” Oliver nodded his thanks to Caitlin as she walked by him to reach the stairs.   
She stopped and smiled, “No problem. Keep an eye on Barry will you?”  
He smiled, “Will do.”  
“You know I can hear you guys.” Barry frowned at them from where he was still sitting on the medical table.  
“Just get some rest and no speeding around! That leg needs to heal! Good-night you guys.” She waved good-bye and left.  
“So….” Barry started to fidget, “Guess I better get going.”  
“Oh no. You heard her. No running on your leg. I will drive you home.”  
“It is okay! I bet if I hurry I can squeeze in the car with Diggle and the others!” Barry hopped off the table but stumbled and Oliver rushed to keep him from falling flat on his face.  
Barry looked up and felt his heart stop at just how close Oliver’s face was to his.   
Oliver stared at Barry’s green eyes thinking about how right it felt to hold Barry in his arms. His arms tightened around Barry at the thought.  
Before either realized it, they were leaning in and kissing.  
One kiss turned into several and it took a bit of time for the kisses to slow down to soft and chaste ones.  
Barry leaned his forehead against Oliver’s and chuckled, “We are such idiots.”  
Oliver smiled, “Yes we are.” 

~End flash back~  
Oliver chuckled at the memory. It had been three years since then and so much had happened over those three years.   
There were hard times. Like when one or both of them got hurt. Or the times in the beginning of their relationship when they argued over the other not being careful enough. Over time they quickly got into habits and reached a point of understanding each other. Oliver let Barry silently check him for injuries every time he came home after a night of being the Arrow and started to talk more. Barry became more willing to share his problems with Oliver and allowing him to help him when he needed it.   
There were still hard times which made sense with the lives they lead but at the end of each conflict they still had each other and always knew that they were never alone.  
There were sweet moments of them cuddling together and getting lost within each other presence until the world melted away. Moments it was just them and nothing else mattered. Waking up to Barry every morning filled his heart with such warmth and joy that it always felt like it was going to burst with how much he loved this adorable and large hearted man.   
He loved to listen to Barry ramble on whatever subject came to mind or whatever caught his interest. To watch how Barry got so into whatever he was talking about that his eyes would shine so bright and he would start to make wild gestures with his arms and hands. Loved to lean on the doorway to the kitchen and watch as Barry danced and sang along to the radio as he cooked and cleaned. Loved how Barry fit in his arms when they were laying on the couch watching movies.  
Or how Barry looked so peaceful as he slumbered in the early morning light. With a small smile on his face and Oliver felt like the luckiest man in the world that Barry chose him. That Barry trusted him with his heart and Oliver repaid it by trusting Barry with his.  
Maybe it was time to go searching for a ring.  
“Oliver?” Barry’s soft voice broke through his thoughts.  
Turning he saw Barry peering around the wall from the kitchen staring at him while biting his lip.  
How can he look so beautiful, sexy, and adorable all at the same time?  
“Yes, Barry?” Oliver cleared his throat and relied back.  
Barry grinned, “I’m going to marry you.”  
Oliver blinked and let out a startled laugh, “Are you a mind reader?”  
Barry looked confused and stepped out from behind the wall, “Um…no?”  
Oliver shook his head and stood up. He walked over to Barry and took his hands.  
Smiling softly, “I was just thinking about proposing.”  
Barry brightened up, “Really?!”   
Oliver chuckled, “Yes. So, then what was with that statement earlier? I don’t remember asking yet.”  
Barry flushed red and chuckled, “You didn’t. I just decided that if you ever asked then I would say yes.”  
“Well then,” Oliver grinned and swooped Barry up into his arms making Barry’s eyes to go wide and a squeal come from him.  
“Will you marry me Barry Allen?”  
Barry laughed, “You are supposed to get on one knee and propose! And you have no ring you silly man.”  
Oliver grinned, “I will get you a ring later. Right now let us head to the bedroom for premarital love-making shall we?” Oliver smirked at Barry.  
Barry snorted, “That will have to wait. I am baking cupcakes.”   
Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and the scent of something burning wafted into the living room.  
Barry stopped and his eyes grew wide with horror, “My cupcakes!!”  
He scrambled out of Oliver’s arms and flashed into the kitchen. Oliver followed quickly to make sure Barry didn’t forget the over mitts when he took the cupcake pans out of the oven. They don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.  
Long story short he ended up with a broken window, an upset Barry and an angry neighborhood.   
Luckily this time there was no incidents. Oliver entered to the scene of a pan of cupcakes resting on the counter looking more like black lumps of coal than sugary sweet baked goods and an upset Barry hunched over the counter.   
Oliver stepped up behind Barry and kissed his neck.   
“We still have a bowel of frosting. Want to have a frosting fight?”  
Barry chuckled and turned around in Oliver arms and smirked. “You are on!!”  
Next thing Oliver knows there is buttercream frosting smeared on his face and Barry’s eyes are crinkled up in laugher,  
Oliver grins and the Buttercream Frosting Battle is started!  
Living with Barry was crazy at times but Oliver wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
